Nel profondo l'alba
by La hechicera de palabras
Summary: Despues de haber enfrentado sus problemas de adiccion y de situarse en Nueva york, Tweek, Stanley y Kenneth tendran que volver a South Park por caprichos del pelinegro para iniciar con sus pasantias en la especialidad que han estado estudiando... Creek, Style y Bunny : leanlo bajo su propio riesgo pd: Los personajes no me pertenesen


**Hola jóvenes, ¿Cómo están? Les presento el primer capitulo de una historia que no se donde ira a parar, no tengo internet así que no prometo que suba los capítulos muy a menudo pero lo hare, por cierto, no es que sea muy buena escribiendo así que tenedme paciencia si cometo algún error,…y espero les guste :D**

1

Megalópolis Atlántica

El frio se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana de la cafetería de forma inevitable, la lluvia había parado y el reloj del local marcaban un cuarto para las diez, cogió su taza rebosante con las dos manos para calentarlas mientras lo subía hasta su boca en el momento justo en que la campanita de la puerta sonó avisando la llegada de un cliente mas, sus ojos azul noche se alzaron hasta toparse con un joven alto, rubio y de ojos cielo, mucho mas claros que los de él, una sudadera negra que cubría la camisa blanca con corbata roja y unos pantalones azul oscuro del instituto donde estudiaban, formo una sonrisa de bienvenida mientras este llegaba hasta su mesa devolviéndole el gesto.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Manifestó el pelinegro bajando su tasa mientras el recién llegado reía, se sentaba frente a él y llamaba a la camarera.

-Quéjate con la vieja que me estaba tirando hace un rato- Siguió riendo contagiando a su compañero, al momento llego la camarera a recoger la orden y luego se fue.

-Ken, deberías obtener una estabilidad, al menos que dure dos días-La onda de risas volvió, atrayendo la mirada de los pocos clientes que habían en el lugar.

-No me jodas Marsh, con tanta nena buena en Nueva York ¿Por qué ser tan egoísta con todas estas mamacitas?-dijo mientras seguía con la mirada a la camarera, Stanley sonrió al ver el gesto totalmente descarado de su compañero.

Al desviar un poco la mirada hacia la ventana pudo ver las calles nocturnas de la ciudad, un escalofrió repentino cruzo su columna vertical y en su mente apareció su familia, frunció el ceño, "la debo de extrañar", pensó.

-¡Hey!¡amigo! ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?- Kenneth movió su mano frente a los ojos de Stan haciéndolo despertar de el trance.

-¿eh? Si, disculpa, solo….- El peli negro no completo la frase, noto la tasa de café en manos del rubio y volvió a mirar por la ventana empañada- Pensé en mi familia.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- McCormick jugueteando con la salsamentaría que había enzima de la mesa- Yo no se nada de la mía desde que la Institución de salud marica esa nos trajo hasta acá para meternos en un jodido hospital y quitarnos las adicciones.

-si, lo recuerdo- sonrió llevándose las manos a su pelo negro- Tweek forcejo para que no lo trajeran y les toco sedarlo.

-Hablando de este, ¿Dónde se metió?-

Kenny estaba por terminar su bebida mientras que la de Stan estaba a la mitad y ya no tan caliente.

-Termina el trabajo de Literatura que ni tú ni yo hemos empezado- el joven Marsh rio al ver la cara de molestia de su amigo mientras bufaba- Lo peor es que solo nos queda dos días para hacerlo y esta reputamenté largo.

-Que se joda ese profesor, ya me basta con filosofía, Expresión corporal y mi jodido trabajo para estresarme un resto- McCormick se tomo lo que quedaba de su bebida en un trago y se paro-¿terminas o nos vamos? Mañana si no estoy despierto en el teatro la profesora me sacara….de nuevo.

Stanley se paro cogiendo su bolso, en eso llego la camarera y pago cada uno lo que consumió, Kenneth ya no estaba tan mal económicamente, les habían dado un trabajo en el laboratorio de la facultad como ayudantes igual que a Tweek, ya que al estar haya, aunque podían hablar con su familia, no se veían, ni uno iba ni el otro venia y ellos prefirieron obtener una estabilidad económica por su propia cuenta que estar esperando a que sus familiares les mandara dinero; la ultima vez que vieron a sus familiares y amigos fue hace ocho años, cuando apenas tenían once y aunque ya se habían restituido de su adicción prefirieron seguir sus estudios.

La lluvia volvía con una suave llovizna que hiso que los dos universitarios de 19 años corrieran a coger un taxi, en el trayecto pasó a ser una tormenta.

- Frio…. Como South Park- susurro Marsh para si al tocar el vidrio empañado del veiculo, en la radio se escuchaba Better Do Better de Hard-Fi, saco su cámara del bolsillo y capto con ella el panorama que se mostraba a las afueras del auto, era excitante, ni las peores tormentas podían opacar la belleza de los rascacielos de la ciudad.

Al llegar a su residencia la tormenta se había hecho más fuerte, Tweek los esperaba preocupado.

-¡Pero miren como llegan! ¡Están totalmente mojados!-El chico de cabello rubio y ojos avellana ya no temblaba tan notoriamente, era casi imprescindible al igual que su tartamudeo.

-Un muy buen baño para toda la semana- Kenny rio igual que su compañero pelinegro hasta que sintió una palmada en su brazo derecho por parte de Tweek- Ach! Era broma.

-Cámbiensen rápido, no es que se enfermen y me toque a mi de enfermera y Kenny me termine violando…por cierto ya esta lista la cena y esta ves comen el la mesa, los ojos les van a quedar cuadrados de estar en esos videojuegos-

No es por nada pero Tweek ni con el problema del café resuelto dejaba de sacar conclusiones absurdas, aunque esta vez muchos estarían de acuerdo con el.

Los chicos obedecieron sin protestar, lo cual era poco común y por el silencio que se había formado el joven de ojos avellana se preocupo.

-¿paso algo? Están muy callados, diría que distantes-

-Nada- contesto rápidamente el rubio de ojos zafiro sin quitar la vista de su plato y formando una sonrisa como si fingiera naturalidad. Stanley solo dio un suspiro y poso su vista en los ojos de Tweek, sin contestar, ya que ni el sabia que era lo que le pasaba, un sentimiento agridulce no lo dejaba tranquilo y en su mente aparecían las montañas heladas de un singular lugar: South Park Colorado.

-Quiero volver a South Park- Las palabras dichas fueron sorpresa para todos, hasta para su locutor, los otros dos jóvenes miraron inmediatamente al azabache dejando de comer, de una u otra forma y aunque no lo admitieran tenían miedo a hacer algo como eso, Colorado era un lugar extraño y mas el sur de el departamento, no querían repetir los mismos errores, ni _volver_ a ser las mismas personas de antes, seria como perder todo por lo que habían luchado, tirar la basura lo que habían conseguido y eso a cualquiera le daba miedo.

-Estas loco- Fue lo único que articulo Kenny para luego regresar su atención a su plato, admitía para si mismo que había estado pensando en ello cuando Marsh pronuncio lo de su familia y él estañaba a su hermana, pero para el no era lógico volver a un lugar de donde solo obtuvo muchas cosas negativas y dejar otro que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Tweek imito a el rubio, solo que él no pronuncio palabra, South Park solo le traía malos recuerdos como humillaciones, golpes y soledad, fuera del hecho que en ese lugar habitaba su primer amor, aquel del que espero todo y recibió basura, no le tenia rencor pero prefería no abrir las mismas heridas.

_-M-me gu-gustas-s-El rubio estaba pálido y su corazón retumbaba con fuerza, su compañero pelinegro lo miraba con una ceja alzada y en sus labios broto una sonrisa de burla para luego soltar a reír, Tweek no lo creía, Craig Tucker había sido por mucho tiempo su amigo, o al menos él así lo miraba, era una persona que admiraba por su fuerza de voluntad y en si, su inteligencia, pero el, frágil e ingenuo había caído en un error._

_Craig Tucker, frente a todo el colegio, lo humillo._

_-Tu serás el único que puede pensar que un tonto y débil G-a-l-l-i-n-a puede tener el honor de estar con un Lobo como yo, joder, ¿siquiera te habías dado cuanta que me aburres? son estresantes tus paranoias, ya me canse de fingir ser tu amigo, bastardo, solo lo hacia porque de alguna forma le caías bien a Clyde, pero ya jodete M-A-R-I-C-A-Mas risas, después de aquello los pocos que estaban hay como amigos le dieron la espalda._

_Y así fue como la gallina se prometió algún día ser un lobo, costara lo que costara._

Sentía, en estos momentos que se había cumplido la promesa, pero aquella mala experiencia con el amor lo había dejado marcado, no confiaba en nadie así que prefirió centrarse en los estudios y obligarse a no entregar el corazón.

La lluvia no cesaba, cada vez estaba más fuerte, lo bueno es que arrullaba a las tres personas que, cansadas, dormían dentro de un apartamento en alguna parte de ciudad de Nueva York.

**De nuevo yo, ¿les gusto? Espero que me haya dedo a entender, escriban un comentario, se acepta donaciones de té xD, He mirado que a muchos hoy en día les gusta las parejas crak (no se si se escriba así) y yo en verdad lo siento pero aquí son StanxKyle, TweekxCraig y KennyxButters… pero les prometo hacer un one-shok bien cargado de una pareja crak :) solo díganme cual, si resultan pocas las acojo todas, pero si son muchas lo hago por la mas botada ¿si?**

**Bueno bye**

_**-Hechicera desconectada-**_


End file.
